I saw God today
by Music of the wind
Summary: Melinda and jim have a second child. Her name is Jessica. Jim sees Jessica as his angel and doesn't want anything to happen to his princess. What will Melinda do when the shadows pose a threat to her family's way of life
1. I saw god today

_**I saw God today**_

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop. I had to take a break. I'd been by her side for eighteen hours straight. Saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk. Pushing up through the concrete. Like it was planted right there for me to see. The flashing lights the honking horns all seems to fade away. In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08 I saw God today._

Jim Clancy walked down the streets of Grand View to get a cup of coffee and call Delia and Eli so they could bring Aiden to the hospital. He wanted his son to be the first person to meet his new baby sister or brother. As he was walking down the street he saw a small wild flower growing in the concrete. He stopped and stared at it for a long time. A single tear rolled down his cheek after everything him and Melinda had been through this was a gift. He got his cup of coffee and then made his way back to Melinda's delivery room.

Melinda motioned for Jim to come over to her side. The pain from the contractions contorted her features a little bit. Jim kissed her hand, "Tired?"

Melinda nodded, "Jim you don't have to stay. Doctor Dawn can call you when the baby is coming. Please go home and sleep."

As soon as Melinda finished talking a nurse checked her progress. She looked up with a smile, "Mr. Clancy she's ready for delivery. Melinda at the next contraction I need you to push. Mr. Clancy hold her hand and coach her through this."

Fifteen minutes later Melinda opened her eyes to a sharp cry. The nurse smiled at the two of them, "Say hello to your new daughter. Any ideas on names?"

Melinda and Jim shook their heads. The nurse nodded, "Well you two think about it while I go clean this sweetheart up."

An hour later Delia, Ned, Eli, Professor Payne, Melinda's mother, and Aiden were crowded around Melinda's hospital bed. Melinda smiled at her son, "Come here baby. I want you to meet your new sister. You can touch her if you want just be gentle."

Aiden climbed up on the bed and touched his sister's hand, "Mom why is dad crying? Doesn't he want another kid?"

Melinda laughed, "Of course your dad wants both you guys. He's crying because he's so happy. Now he has two people to love and care for instead of one. Now your sister needs a name. Do you have any ideas?"

Aiden smiled, "What about Jessica?"

Melinda's mother smiled, "That's a good name. It means God's grace. Melinda can I hold her?"

The brunette smiled at her mother, "Sure."

Melinda's mother smiled down at the little baby in her arms. She hugged her granddaughter close to her. Then Doctor Dawn came into the delivery room, "We are going to bring Melinda to a private room. Then I think she needs to get some rest. I will go put this little princess in the nursery room. You are all welcome to come down their and visit with her. Mr. Clancy did you come up with a name yet?"

Jim smiled and answered, "Jessica."

Doctor Dawn took the baby from Melinda's mother's arms and wrote the name on the birth certificate. Then she carefully carried the baby down the hall to the nursery. Once the doctor was gone Jim saw Aiden yawn and picked him up, "Ok buddy I think Delia needs to take you home."

Aiden asked, "Is mom coming home to?"

Jim shook his head, "Bud we talked about this. The doctors want to make sure your mom and your sister are a ok before they come home. Aunt Delia will take you home. I'm going to spend the night here with your mom."

Aiden started to cry. Melinda saw this and opened her arms to her son, "Hey sweetie. I'm going to be ok. Go home and get some sleep ok."

Aiden sniffled some but then nodded his head, "Ok mom."

Delia gave Melinda another hug and then left with Aiden, Eli, Melinda's mother, Rick, and Ned. Melinda smiled at her friends, "Thanks for waiting here with me guys."

When Delia got Aiden home she tucked him safely into bed. Before she could turn out the light Aiden said, "Aunt Delia, I have to say my prayers first."

Delia smiled, "Alright sweetie. Then did you want a bedtime story?"

Aiden shook his head, "I'm really tired."

Delia knelt at the end of the bed beside Aiden and listened as he prayed, "God please bless my mom, my dad, my grandma, my Aunt Delia, Uncle Ned, Until Rick, Uncle Eli, and my new sister. Amen."

Delia wiped a tear from her cheek, "That was lovely sweetheart. Do you want the nightlight on?"

Aiden surprised Delia by saying, "No it makes it hard to see the shiny people. Just leave the door open a crack. They like it like that. Goodnight Aunt Delia."

Delia turned out the light, "Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

_I've been to church. I've read the book. I know he's here. I don't look as often as I should. I know I should. His finger prints are everywhere. I just look down and stop and stare. Open my eyes and then I swear I saw God today._

Delia left Aiden's room and settled on to the sofa. Tears rolled down her cheeks the emotions that were running through her were too much for words. Ned came into the room, "Mom are you ok?"

Delia shook her head, "I was just thinking about your dad. He would have been so proud of you. He loved you so much. You are just growing up so fast. Seeing Melinda give birth today just reminded me of how I felt when you were born. I love you Ned."

Ned put his hand on his mother's shaking shoulder, "Mom I know. When I saw Jessica for the first time I saw a light around her. It made me feel like nothing bad could ever happen again. Aiden mentioned something and I need to know if I should mention it to Melinda."

Delia sighed, "Let me guess the shiny people?"

Ned shook his head, "He mentioned something about the shadows. He was scared. That's why he wanted Melinda to come home. Should we tell Melinda?"

Delia put her head in her hands, "Ned Melinda just had a new baby. She is under a great deal of stress. If she thinks Aiden is in danger it will cause her to have a melt down. Promise me you won't breathe a word of what Aiden said to you."

Ned started to protest then he realized his mom was right. He stood up and went to go drive to his house. Delia closed her eyes and prayed silently, "Lord please watch over me, Ned, Aiden, Jim, Melinda, Eli, Rick, and Jessica; Lord especially Jessica. In your name amen."

_I saw a couple walking by . They were holding hands. She had that glow. I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show. Stood there for a minute taking in the sky. A splash of amber melted into shades of red. Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass. She's sleeping like a rock. My name on her wrist. Wearing tiny pink socks. She's got my nose. She's got her momma's eyes. My brand new baby girl she's miracle. I saw God today._

Jim woke up that morning and went to see his baby girl. He asked a nurse if he could go in and hold her. The nurse said it was ok. He went inside and picked her up, "Good morning Jessica."

Jessica whimpered in response. Jim kissed her head, "Daddy's here. Daddy is always going to protect you. Daddy loves you."

Jessica stopped crying and snuggled into Jim's chest and fell asleep. He rocked her in his arms and hummed softly to her. He didn't ever want to let this feeling go. He then decided he wanted to go outside. Doctor Lisa said it was alright for him to take Jessica out with him since it wasn't cold. He sat on a bench and watched the sunrise. A woman and husband were walking down the street. Jim smiled when he saw the glow about the woman. The couple waved at him and the woman came over and touched Jessica's tiny hand, "My she is a beautiful baby. I hope mine will be just like this one day."

Jim laughed, "If you don't mind how far along are you?"

The woman blushed and then kissed her husband, "I'm about a month a long. I can't wait for the day I see him or her."

Jessica started to cry in Jim's arms so he carried her inside. He took her to Melinda's room and gently shook his wife's shoulder, "Mel? Melinda I hate to wake you but Jessica is hungry. The nurse told me to ask if you wanted to breast or bottle feed?"

Melinda smiled, "Both. I want her to bond with both of us like Aiden did. Have the nurse get you a bottle. You can feed her while I sleep."

Jim got a bottle from the nurse and fed his baby girl. He rocked her gently humming random lullabies. Suddenly He was attacked by someone yelling, "Dad!"

Jim heard Jessica crying and said sternly to his son, "Aiden you can't launch at me when I'm holding your sister. Look you frightened her. Say you are sorry."

Aiden looked down and sounded like he was about to cry when he said, "I'm sorry Jessica."

Jim set Jessica in her crib and got down to look his son in the eyes, "Buddy I'm sorry I snapped at you. You just could have hurt your sister. Come here and give me a hug."

Aiden gave Jim a hug and then said, "I love you dad."

Later Melinda was brought out into the nursery. A smile lit up her face when she saw Aiden sitting on Jim's lap holding Jessica. She wheeled herself over to the three of them. Aiden handed his sister to Jim and went over to his mom. Melinda opened her arms to her son, "Hey baby."

Aiden hugged his mom, "Morning mom."

Jim watched his wife and son together and thanked God that he had been given one more miracle.


	2. this is what brothers are for

_**This is what brothers are for**_

_The house was like a tomb. I was hiding in my room. As my brother made his way down the hall. I didn't want to say goodbye. I was trying to deny there was a war. He got the call. I watched him from my window. Walking down the drive. I ran down the stairs through the front door and I cried._

Three months after Jessica was born Jim got a phone call. His hands were shaking when he hung it up. It was the army. Jim had enlisted without telling Melinda to be an army doctor. Melinda came home from work. She gave Jim a hug, "Hey. How is everything here?"

Jim frowned, "Mel after Jessica is in bed; I want to talk to you and Aiden. Something big has come up."

Melinda nodded her head, "Honey are you ok?"

Jim sighed into his hands, "I'm fine. Melinda this just is going to be really hard to explain to my eight year old son. God I'm going to miss you so much…."

Melinda grabbed her husband's shoulders, "Jim what are you talking about? I know you said you applied for a new job last week. If it evolves traveling Aiden, Jessica and I will go with you. We are a family."

Jim cleared his head and fought back the lump in his throat, "Melinda the job I applied for was to be a military doctor. I got the call. I go over seas in a week. Mel I love you so much. I need you to be strong ok."

Melinda clutched Jim's hand, "No…. not you. Not you… oh God please not you."

Jim only nodded his head. That is when he heard the door to Aiden's room slam shut. Jessica started to cry from the noise. Melinda picked her daughter up and cradled her close. Jim heard a quiet sob from upstairs and said, "Mel I think I should go talk to Aiden."

Melinda didn't answer she just soothed her daughter. Jim went upstairs and knocked on Aiden's door. Aiden sniffled, "Come in."

Jim went into the room and sat on the end of the bed, "Aiden come here."

Aiden went into his father's lap and sobbed, "Why do you have to go?"

Jim kissed his son's hair, "Bud you know how in school you learned about the bill of rights? I have to go and give medical care to the soldiers protecting our rights. I know its hard for you to understand right now. I need you to stay here and take care of your mother and Jessica for me. Can you promise me that?"

Aiden sniffled, "Yes dad."

Jim kissed Aiden's hair and wiped away his tears, "That's my boy. Now get some sleep ok. I love you."

The day Jim was supposed to leave Melinda was crying in his arms holding Jessica. Jim held her close, "Mel, its going to be ok. I love you so much. I will be home before you know it. Do you know where Aiden is?"

Melinda sniffled, "He's in his room. He doesn't want to have to say goodbye. He thinks that if he doesn't say goodbye you won't really leave. As bad as it may sound; I wish with my whole heart he could be right. You should go before you miss your flight. Be safe."

Jim kissed every inch of her face, "That's my brave little solider. I love you. I just have to go grab a bag from my room. Where your wedding ring around your neck. When I come home I want to put it on your finger again. I love you."

Melinda went upstairs with her husband and took a gold chain out of her drawer. She put her ring on it and said, "Jim could you hook the clasp for me. I love you so much. Do you really have to go?"

Jim nodded, "I want to do my part to keep this country safe. I want Aiden and Jessica to grow up in a free country."

Melinda sat on the bed twirling her wedding ring in her hand, "You need to go. I'll tell Aiden how much you love him. Be strong, be brave, be safe, come home."

Jim was just about to get into the car when Aiden ran down the driveway. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Jim pulled him into his arms, "Hey buddy. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you. I promise you can call me every night. You can write to me whenever you want. This isn't goodbye. This is see you later."

_I said you come back you hear. I let him see my tears. I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio. I'll do anything you want. Clean your room or wash your car. I'll do anything so long as you don't go. He said this is what brothers are for._

Aiden sniffled, "Dad please don't go. Would you stay if I gave you my baseball card? Would you stay if I cleaned my room or washed your car? I'll do anything."

Jim picked his son up and rubbed his back, "Bud I have to go. I love you. This is what dads are for."

Aiden nodded sadly, "I love you to dad. I have to be the man of the house now?"

Jim smiled at his son, "That's right bud. You have to tell your sister all about me. I'll be home before you know it."

Jim got into the cab just as Melinda came outside with Jessica and pulled Aiden into a tight hug. She and Aiden waved to Jim until they couldn't see the cab anymore. Aiden rested his head on his mother's chest, "Can we have some hot chocolate?"

Melinda put her chin on top of her son's head, "Sure baby."

That night when Melinda had gotten Aiden his hot chocolate she said, "Once you finish that its time for bed. I'll be up to tuck you in. I love you."

Melinda woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Aiden screaming. She quickly went to her son's room and pulled him into her lap, "Aiden it was just a nightmare."

Aiden screamed, "Mom the shadows! The shiny people won't come see me anymore. Make the shadows go away mom."

Melinda sat down with her son in her lap, "Aiden who are the shadows?"

Aiden sniffed, "The parts of people who don't cross over. The shiny people are children. They are my friends mom. Help them please."

Melinda kissed her son's hair, "Aiden your friends need to cross over. Tell them to come talk to me. I love you. Go back to sleep."

_I have my heroes. The one I love the most. Taught me to hunt and swing a bat. I wrote him every night. I said I miss our pillow fights. Lately I just wonder where you are at. Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live. When it takes things from you that you don't want to give. I said you come back you hear. I miss you being near. Laughing face down in the maple grove. I'll do anything you want. Is there someone I could call? Just maybe they would let you come back home. He wrote this is what brothers are for._

Jim had been gone for six months. Aiden wrote to him everyday. Melinda sat with Jessica on her lap and said, "Aiden remember dad can't tell us where he is. It's meant to keep him safe. Tell him we all miss him. Also tell him Jessica said her first word today. She said dada. She won't say momma though. I really don't know why."

Aiden laughed and wrote down what his mom said. Once he had put it in the mail box he said, "Mom I miss my pillow fights with dad. Dad said I have to be the man of the house. Why is it so hard?"

Melinda kissed her son's hair, "Baby sometimes doing the right thing is hard. Remember the good things you and your dad did together. The he won't seem so far away. I remember when he took you and I to Yellow stone national park. You both rolled down the hill like a log and landed face first. When I took the picture it blurred because you would not stop laughing."

Aiden saw his mother's eyes fill with tears, "Did I make you sad mom?"

Melinda shook her head, "No baby. Just something in my eyes. I miss your dad very much. Now into bed with you."

Melinda put Aiden to bed and then started writing a letter of her own to Jim. A single tear stained the paper. She sighed and brushed it away. Then as she was going through the mail she found a letter from him. She smiled and opened up the one addressed to her. The letter read, "**Melinda, I miss you so much. I love you. I think about you everyday. How is Aiden doing? Have you seen any ghosts lately? I know I shouldn't ask but don't work the other doctors don't read my mail. Did Aiden make first basemen on little league? Things are pretty tough up here. I want you to know that I'm doing this for you and the kids. Tell Aiden I love him and I miss him. I will be home as soon as I can. Well I have a 5:00 am wake up call so I should get some sleep. Keep you chin up.**

**Love always , Jim"**

Melinda fell asleep with the letter clutched to her chest. She snuggled Jim's pillow to her and slept with the telephone on Jim's side of the bed. That night she dreamt of Jim, Aiden, and Jessica all together as a family. She woke up and reached for Jim. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks when she realized she was alone. She went to her son's room and climbed on to the bed with him. Aiden stirred a little when his bed shifted, "Mom? Did you have a bad dream?"

Melinda nodded, "I think we both could use a forever snuggle."

Aiden gave his mom a hug, "I love you mom. Do you think dad is thinking about us?"

Melinda nodded, "I know he is. Go back to sleep. I love you to baby."

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns. Or lie cold and wounded in my blood Or know the sacrifice of what it must have cost for him to love me that much. It had been two years. I held back my tears. I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore. I ran and held him tight. He looked me in the eyes. He said I'm sorry that you have to push me home. He said this is what brothers are for._

Two years later Melinda received a letter in the mail. Tears ran down her cheeks. Jim was wounded but he was coming home. Melinda woke Aiden, "Honey wake up. Your dad is coming home today."

Aiden asked in a quiet voice, "Mom why are you crying?"

Melinda wiped her eyes, "Honey your dad was hurt while trying to save a solider. He's in a wheel chair."

Aiden buried his face in his pillow. Melinda pulled her son into her arms, "Hush baby. Your dad loves you very much. Hush now baby. Get dressed. We need to go pick him up at the docks."

Aiden sniffled and blinked back tears. He got dressed and then went into the car. The second the car was put in park Aiden ran into Jim's arms. Jim smiled sadly, "Hey buddy. Can you throw a knuckle ball yet? I missed you so much."

Aiden took a deep breath trying not to cry in front of his dad. Jim saw this and lifted his son's chin up so he had to look at him, "I'm sorry bud. I'm sorry you have to push me home."

Aiden climbed into his dad's lap, "Dad didn't you tell me that this country was a family? You did what a big brother is supposed to do. Thank you dad. I love you. Melinda then came walking slowly up the walk way, "Jim!"

Jim set Aiden down and embraced his wife, "I'm here Mel. God I missed you. Jessica has gotten so big. Can I hold her?"

Melinda nodded, "Of course you can. Aiden stand next to your dad. I want to get a picture of the three of you together. Then we can go home."


	3. How do i breathe without you

_**How do I live without you**_

_How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be? I need you in my arms. Need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave. Baby you would take away everything good in my life._

Melinda was at one of Jim's therapy sessions with him. It had been three weeks since he had returned home. He had made some progress but walking was still very painful and difficult. Melinda sat in one of the hard plastic chairs. Jim's therapist doctor Emily spoke in a calm voice, "Ok Mr. Clancy, I want you to relax and just take in one step at a time. The last thing we all need is for you to break your neck. There's no hurry. Whenever you are ready I'll help you stand up."

Jim swallowed and stood up. Doctor Emily got behind him and set her hands on his shoulders. Melinda held her breath. She hated seeing the love of her life in pain. Without warning Jim lost his balance. Melinda closed her eyes forcing back tears. Doctor Emily helped Jim regain his footing and had him sit in the wheel chair again. She reassured him, "Mr. Clancy, you are doing so much better. Two weeks ago this time you couldn't even stand up. In a few minutes I'll send a nurse to help you back to your room."

After the nurse left Melinda got up and went to her husband. Her heart broke when she saw the tear drops on his face. She spoke gently, "Jim you have to remember… you have to remember that you are doing so much better. Remember how much I love you."

Jim didn't look at his wife. He mumbled so quietly that she barely heard him, "I'm hardly a husband or a father."

Melinda took his face in her hands, "Jim look at me. You came home to me. That is what matters. This the second time you have come back to me. I couldn't live without you. Before I met you, I was so afraid. I was so afraid to show people who I really was. Then just when I had given up all hope; I turned around and there you were. You loved me for me. I didn't have to hide from you. You love me. You love our son. You even for some crazy reason love my ghosts."

Jim opened his eyes and kissed Melinda's cheek, "How did I get so lucky to get to hold an angel in my arms? I'd be lost without you."

Melinda smiled, "You won't ever have to be lost. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I will always love you."

Jim was silent the whole way back to his room. Melinda kissed his forehead. She was worried about him. In all the years she had known him he had never looked so vulnerable. A nurse helped him into his bed, "There we go Mr. Clancy. You should get some rest. Mrs. Gordon I would like to speak to you in my office."

Melinda followed the nurse into her office, "Is My husband going to be alright?"

The nurse sighed and looked serious, "I'm giving it to you straight Mrs. Gordon. Your husband suffered major damage to both his legs. The fact he was even able to stand up today with only minor pain is a miracle in itself. However what I would recommend is a surgery that in theory should repair the muscle and tissue damage. I'm sorry to say that if he doesn't have this surgery he may never be able to walk again."

Melinda didn't even think about it, "Bring me the order. I'll sign it. How soon can you do the operation?"

The nurse said, "He's too tired and weak right now. His fall in therapy took a lot out of him. We will do the operation as soon as he is strong enough. Hopefully that will be next week."

Melinda thanked the nurse and then went home. Delia met her at the door, "Melinda how is he?"

Melinda leaned into her friend's hug grateful for the comfort, "He needs surgery. That is the only way for him to walk again. I'm just so scared. Jim is depressed. I've never seen him like this."

Delia sighed, "Melinda has Aiden been to see Jim in the hospital yet?"

Melinda shook her head, "I'll take him tomorrow after school. God this hurts so bad."

Delia smiled sadly, "Its going to get better. I will pray for you both. Goodnight Melinda."

_Tell me how do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever survive? How do I live? Without you there'd be no sun in my sky. There'd be no love in my life. There'd be no world left for me. Baby I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave. Baby you would take away everything real in my life._

Melinda tucked her son into bed that night. Aiden sat up suddenly, "Mom can I tell you a secret?"

Melinda nodded, "Of course sweetie. Is this about why you were crying at school today?"

Aiden nodded his head sadly, "My friend Julie is a shinny. The shadows got to her. Can you help Julie mom?"

Melinda wrapped her arms around her son, "I will try baby. I will try. Now try to sleep. I'll leave the door open for you."

Aiden grabbed his mother's hand, "Please stay."

Melinda smiled, "Forever. Hush honey. Close your eyes and rest. I think I should keep you home from school tomorrow. We can go see your dad if you want."

In the morning Melinda got Jessica dressed and Aiden his breakfast. Once everyone was ready Melinda loaded up the car. When they reached the hospital Melinda went to Jim's room. She quietly knocked on the door, "Hey Jim. How are you feeling?"

Jim sat up slowly, "Not bad Mel. Better that my kids are here actually. Aiden come up on the bed bud. I won't break."

Aiden climbed up on the bed. Jim stroked his son's hair tenderly. Melinda smiled at the two of them. Aiden snuggled into his dad's arms and rested his cheek on Jim's shoulder. Once Aiden was asleep Melinda asked in a quiet voice, "Jim when will the doctors perform the surgery?"

Jim kissed his wife, "Mel that is what I wanted to tell you, they are doing it tonight. I love you so much. If I don't make it… if fate takes me again… do you want me to go into the light?"

Melinda took Jim's hand, "Jim when I lost you… I was so broken. I didn't know what to do. I was a mess. I need you. This won't happen again. You can't die. I couldn't live without you. Don't talk like that."

Jim hugged Melinda, "I love you Melinda. I love you and the kids so much. Can you have Delia take the kids home? I need you here when I wake up."

Melinda nodded a single tear rolling down her face, "Where else am I going to go? There's no where else I'd rather be."

Jim smiled tiredly, "Melinda Gordon you are my world. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Melinda shushed him, "You won't ever have to think about that. Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be right here."

Jim took his wife's hand, "I love you with every breath I take."

Melinda forced back a sob and rubbed circles on his palm, "I love you with all that I am."

_If you ever leave you would take away everything. I need you and me. Don't you know you are everything good in my life? Tell me now. How do I live without you? How do I breathe without you? How do I ever survive? How do I live?_

In the morning the doctors prepared Jim for surgery. Before they took him in the nurse said, "Mrs. Gordon the procedure will take about twelve hours. He'll need to stay in the hospital for three days after that to make sure he is healing well."

Melinda nodded and gave Jim a kiss, "I'll be right here when you come out. I love you with all I am."

Jim sleepily answered, "I love you with every breath I take. Mel don't cry."

Melinda squeezed her husband's hand, "Come back."

Jim started to answer Melinda but Nurse Emily put the mask sleeping mask over his mouth and nose. She smiled sweetly at Jim, "Mr. Clancy I need you to count backwards from ten."

When Jim was brought into the recovery room Melinda sat down in the chair she had pulled next to the bed. Nurse Emily smiled, "He woke up once at the end of the surgery. He's looks really good Mrs. Gordon. We gave him so heavy pain meds so he's still asleep right now. He should wake up in about an hour. If there is any trouble just push the call button."

An hour after the nurse left Melinda heard a soft groan from the bed. She got up out of her chair slowly. She didn't see her husband open his eyes and she was brought back to the memories of the night Jim died. **Flash back: Melinda was sitting with Jim in recovery pacing the floor waiting for him to wake up. Then she heard a voice, "You look more beautiful every time I see you."**

**She smiled at Jim, "You are awake. I love you."**

**Jim's eyes looked sad, "Melinda something happened. Its an embolism. You don't need to know it."**

**Melinda gasped, "Are you ok? Do you want a doctor?"**

**Jim shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. I want you to look at me. Look at me right here. I want you to remember me this way. I'll always love you Melinda."**

**That is when it hit Melinda. She started to cry, "Please not you! Please not you!" End flash back:**

Melinda was brought from her memories by a soft voice, "Hey don't cry."

Melinda opened her eyes, "Jim? You're awake?"

Jim sat up slowly, "You look more beautiful whenever I see you. I love you Melinda."

Melinda nodded tears blurring her sight. Jim took his thumbs and wiped away her tears, "I'm alright Melinda. I'm still alive. I love you with every breath I take."

Melinda laughed with eyes filled with tears, "I love you with all that I am."

Jim smiled, "Come up here and sit with me."

Melinda complied and snuggled deep into her husband's arms, "I know you just woke up but please try and rest. I'll still be here when you wake up. I just need to go call Delia and let her know that you are ok. Aiden had nightmares last night. While you were away you asked if I had seen any ghosts. I didn't. Aiden did. He keeps talking about the shadows. Jim I can't see them. The book barely mentions them. They want ghost children. Remember Aiden's friend Julie? The shadows got her. Aiden is really upset about this. Delia doesn't know how to calm him down. That's why I promised I'd call. He was crying at school the day before."

Jim kissed his wife's temple, "Just rest Melinda. Just you and me. No shadows. No shinnies. No ghosts. When was the last time you slept?"

Melinda sighed, "Jim right now let me worry about you."

Jim kissed his wife's hair, "I will always worry about you. I love you. Now sleep."

Melinda was quiet for awhile before she eventually fell asleep in her husband's arms listening to him breathe. In that moment she didn't care about the shinnies or the shadows. She didn't care that she should be at the store right now. All that mattered to her was the handsome man sleeping peacefully in her arms. However in the back of her mind she knew this peace couldn't last forever.


End file.
